


Día 3 - Ídolo

by KutziShiro



Series: MakoHaru Festival 2016 [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, MakoHaru Festival 2016, Romance, Shounen-ai, Tumblr: makoharufestival, Vida Universitaria
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: Haru se ha vuelto muy popular en la universidad, pero no le importa, no a él.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Día 3 - Ídolo.
> 
> Fandom: Free!
> 
> Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Nanase Haruka.
> 
> Género: Shonen-ai. Vida universitaria.
> 
> Advertencias: Ninguna. ¿Shonen-ai?
> 
> Resumen: Haru se ha vuelto muy popular en la universidad, pero no le importa, no a él.
> 
> Palabras: 422.
> 
> Estado: Terminado.
> 
> Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Nota: Este fic participa en el MakoHaru Festival 2016, con el promp del día 3 «ídolos escolares/universitarios».

Para el ser humano es normal admirar a alguna celebridad, incluso soñar despierto con conocerle, ganarse su afecto y hasta tener una vida juntos. Actores, músicos, deportistas y hasta líderes políticos.

Haruka estaba siendo víctima de eso sin darle importancia.

Desde que había entrado a la universidad se había granjeado atenciones de todo tipo, desde los compañeros que trataban de demeritarlo hasta las chicas que se ofrecían a llevarle almuerzos (que siempre rechazaba, él podía hacer su propia comida).

Siempre le había parecido tonto cuando en las películas el chico deportista estrella de la escuela era querido por todos y hasta tenía un séquito de chicas siguiéndole como si fuera un dios así que no le daba importancia cuando sus compañeros le señalaban a tal o cual chica o chico que anduviera tras su persona, aunque sí eran molestos cuando trataban de platicar con él de cualquier tontería.

Para muchos era casi el chico ideal, no sólo era físicamente atractivo sino que poseía varios talentos además de la natación, sus compañeros de equipo decían que no estudiaba y pasaba los exámenes sin problemas, en el club de arte decían que de vez en cuando los visitaba y demostraba que podía hacer verdaderas obras con cualquier cosa que cayera en sus manos, además cocinaba pues llevaba sus propios almuerzos y a veces hasta daba consejos a sus compañeros para administrar sus becas.

Sin duda más de uno lo quería para toda la vida.

Pero a Haruka no le importaba.

A quien sí le importaba, y mucho, era a Makoto.

Confiaba ciegamente en su novio y amigo de toda la vida, sabía bien cuan indiferente era a las atenciones de los demás pero eso no evitaba que se pusiera celoso, asistir a escuelas diferentes no lo ayudaba, quería estar ahí para alejar a cualquier tonto iluso que creyera tener una oportunidad, era por eso que siempre que podía se presentaba en la universidad donde estudiaba Haru y quienes ya le conocían sabían que era mejor no acercarse al nadador estrella con demasiado interés.

Makoto era otro chico ideal; amable, fuerte, guapo… pero ocultaba una agresividad pasiva que hacía temblar a quienes la había presenciado. Podía ser un leal amigo siempre que no intentaras quitarle lo que era suyo.

Muchos admiraban a Haruka, muchos querían conocerlo, pocos lo lograban, otros tantos querían más que una amistad. Pero tarde o temprano todos averiguaban no sólo no tenían oportunidad pues Haruka sólo tenía ojos para Makoto, sino que además nadie iba a acercársele si Makoto no quería.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
